Poo
Poo is a Pandawa demigod, son of the goddess Pandawa herself, and a member of The Siblings. History Background Poo was born to the goddess Pandawa, making him a demigod. At some point in his life, he became a member of the Siblings to be their new Pandawa god once they destroyed the Gods and replaced them. OVA Poo approached Percedal and his family, Evangelyne, Elely, and Flopin, pretending to be a lost traveller in need of shelter from the cold and they invited him into their home (after Percedal requested he leave his weapons by the door, and Poo removed practically an entire armory from his person). After they introduced themselves, Poo acted awestruck, recognizing them as members of the Brotherhood of the Tofu, and noted how they and the rest of the Brotherhood had become legends while he had dinner with them. Afterwards, Poo expresses his gratitude for their hospitality by showing the kids a strange pair of orbs and then suddenly attacking Percedal! Before Eva can intervene she is subdued by an invisible assailant while the orbs magically ensnare the kids. Percedal demands an explanation and Poo answers that he has come for the children, as well as Evangelyne because she is pregnant. The invisible assailant reveals herself to be a Sram named Toxxine who tries to threaten Percedal to stand down by warning him that her blade at Eva's throat is poisoned. But Eva manages to sucker-punch Toxxine while Percedal knocks away the orbs hurting his children. Poo attacks Percedal again, surprising the Iop that despite his sheer girth the Pandawa is extremely strong and deceptively agile, and he knocks Percedal and the kids outside. He then advises Evangelyne to submit for the sake of the baby only for Eva to shoot at him with an arrow, but he dodges and the arrow strikes one of the orbs, which unleashes a burst of energy while Eva slips outside just in time to get away from an explosion that destroys the house. Poo and Toxxine emerge from the ruined house completely unharmed. After a brief skirmish, the fight is interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Adamaï who effortlessly takes control of the situation, as Poo mutters 'show-off...'. While Adamai drops Percedal off a cliff, Poo and Toxxine, who have Eva and the kids in their grasp, are watching and Elely taps into her own godly power to escape from Poo's grasp to go help her father. Poo tries to apologize for losing the girl, only for Adamai to admonish him and order the Pandawa to go after Elely before rejoining them. Poo goes after Elely and finds her in a nearby forest where she had dragged her father to find him shelter and protect him after his fall, and she runs out to confront him. Poo initially tries to convince Elely to come willingly but Elely utterly refuses, intending to beat up Poo and force him to say where her mother and brother have been taken. Poo gives in and decides to give Elely "a good spanking", using his speed to zip up and spank Elely's backside over and over until Elely gets the upper hand using sneak-attacks to repeatedly hurt Poo's own backside before they get more serious. The fight drags on and Elely gives Poo a surprisingly hard time when Percedal shows up, having recovered from his injuries, and he obliges Elely's request that she finish her fight with Poo on her own while Poo (his face covered with injuries Elely inflicted on him) is surprised to see Percedal is alive. Shortly after, having had enough, Poo gives up (although Elely gives him a fright by slamming a fallen tree close to his head but sparing him). Then, Yugo, Amalia, and Ruel, and they take some Recall Potions Poo was carrying and drink them to find their friends, leaving Poo behind, and he isn't seen for the rest of the series. Personality Poo can be hard to read and is very deceptive, able to pull a ruse of a lost traveller before he drops all pretenses and reveals himself to be a ruthless and vaguely sadistic individual. He has no qualms with fighting children, as seen in his fight with Elely but he made an effort to be diplomatic and tried to convince her to come quietly until her brazen behavior annoyed him into "teaching her some manners" and giving her "a good spanking". Powers/Abilities Super Strength, Speed, and Durability - Despite Poo's sheer girth, and evident by his size, he is extremely strong, and surprisingly fast and agile (although Elely noted during her fight with him that Poo seems to require a running start before he can move in bursts of incredible speed), and he survived an explosion absolutely unharmed although after a prolonged fight with Elely he was rendered exhausted and had a bruised and battered face from Elely beating him with her own head repeatedly. Semi-Immortality - As a demigod, Poo is semi-immortal; he can potentially live forever but still die. Relationships Trivia * His name is similar to the main character from the Kung Fu Panda Series, Po. * His name also sounds like "Poo" which could be a reference to "Winnie the Pooh". Category:Animated Series Category:Pandawa Category:Villains Category:The Siblings Category:Antagonist Category:Hybrid Category:Demigod